creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Gym Teacher/@comment-5699173-20150808023904
Guess that Mr. Kirby was an actual Humboldt Lycanthrope, then, eh? XD In all seriousness, though, I really enjoyed reading this. Yes, it's long, and it draws out a lot, and has some rather ... deeply unpleasant scenes to say the least. But I was really surprised at a lot of what was unraveled here. Despite the title, I hardly saw it coming that Mr. Kirby was gonna be anything more than the hardass he was described as at the beginning. First, I'll just get my thoughts about the worst part of the story off my chest: I was honestly expecting something like that when I first came to this page, given that I got the usual NSFW warning, but as soon as the masturbation scene came along, I thought that was gonna be the worst of it. Oh, how dead wrong I was. I used to listen to Cannibal Corpse a lot, and the specific lyrics that come to mind as I type this out have NOTHING on this. And yet, I pushed myself onward, reading this in spite of the grisly detail you went into. That, I feel, was where I really started sympathizing with Danny. Throughout most of the story, I found Danny to be a very unlikable — nearly irredeemable — character. Obviously, a lot of his behavior and character (he reminded me a lot of Edmund Kemper, who, in addition to having a rather abnormally high IQ, used to pretend that he was being executed in the gas chamber while all the other kids were off playing Davy Crockett or Superman, among other incredibly morbid behaviors for a child) was meant to give the possibility that he'd become a serial killer by the end of the story. However, when he saw Mr. Kirby raping the corpse and realized that was where to draw the line, I not only began to actually find him more sympathetic, but I literally shared his disgust at what he was watching. By the end, I was hoping that he and his family would survive somehow, though it was looking highly unlikely that that would happen, seeing how they were all tied up and face-to-face with an angry, serial murdering werewolf. I will admit that I chuckled a little at the part with the 120 Days of Sodom essay, though. Am I a bad person? Anyway, I really liked the callback to when serial killers were thought to be monsters like vampires or werewolves, except here, that more or less is actually the case. In all honesty, it took my reading through the comments to realize that it was Mr. Kirby's inner evil that turned him into a werewolf. My first inference was that he was actually born one, and chose to use it to satisfy his own depravity (I blame my attention span). Or was I right the first time? At any rate, I hope to see more stories like this from you in the near future! By the way, I hope I didn't come off as too picky or whiny. I was honestly not trying to complain at all. If anything, I'm complimenting you on your ability to be so lurid and detailed, to paint such an ugly picture. Even though I'm far from perverse in real life, I can't help but admire that sort of art. In that way, I'm not too different from Danny. But I could never write anything like that myself (I've tried, but it's just not my style, really). Right now, gore is about as far as I go where the most extreme elements of my writing are concerned.